I Can't Stand You!
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: Pan went to Valence Private School all her life. Now she's thrown in at Satan High & meets Trunks lead quarterback. Finding out that he's a pig they are soon at eachother's throats. Now it's battle of the nerd & jock. Who will rise as the victor?
1. Friday I'm In Love

_**Fo: Hi all! First off! I don't own 'Dragon Ball Z'! And secondly I was very inspired by 'One Tree Hill', '10 Things I Hate About You', 'Pretty In Pink', 'Sixteen Candles', 'The Breakfast Club', and 'Roseanne' to write a high school like fan fic. **_

_**Taichi: Congratulations Fo! You succeeded on making the most lamest fan fic in 'history'.**_

_**Fo: Bite me! **_

_**Taichi: Gross...**_

_**Fo: I'm not gross!**_

_**Taichi: Yes you are.**_

_**Fo: Go to hell!**_

_**Taichi: Go play in traffic!**_

_**Fo: I should fire your ass -.- **_

_**Taichi: You can't fire me!  
**_

_**Washu: Here are the main kids.**_

* * *

**Pan Son: 16 years old **

**Trunks Briefs: 18 years old **

**Goten Son: 18 year old**

**Bra Briefs: 17 years old**

* * *

I Can't Stand You!

Chapter 1: Friday I'm In Love

* * *

Pan had always went to private schools since she was 4 years old and now her parents thought it would be good for her to go to a public school in Satan City.

This will be the first time she's ever stepped foot in a public school.

Her parents felt she need a taste of the public. However, at the same time she felt excited and nervous. Pan had long black hair that went down to her shoulders with bangs that barely touched her eyes, she had dark onyx eyes, and a pale milky complexion. She was wearing a white cotton flowy summer dress with thick straps that went past her knees and she was wearing black slip on shoes. It was a tradition that her mother started since preschool, she would wear a dress to the first day of class. She really didn't care for that tradition, in private school you can only wear what you want on the first and last day of school, the rest of the time you had to wear an uniform. Pan was a quiet 16 year old; she was extremely intelligent, well mannered, shy, and extremely pretty. Pan does ballet, stage plays, horseback riding, chess, plays the piano and the violin, and she's use to be an amazing athlete. Pan use to be the biggest tomboy, but she got no respect at the private school she went to, so she made herself more girly. But deep down she's still a tomboy; she loves sports, she did basketball, volleyball, softball, soccer, and track. Pan had no idea what to expect at her new school as she sat in the principals office with her leather shoulder bag on her lap. She looked at the cluttered desk with files and many papers all that was in a huge mess as she waited patiently for the principal to assign her, her classes. Pan heard the thick wooden door open and turned to see the principal; he was a goofy looking middle aged man with a bald spot, big thick black glasses, and a cheap tan suit with a pineapple tie. He fumbled to his desk knocking over pencils and papers as he sat down in his navy blue swivel chair.

Then he started rummaging through the large stacks of paper on his desk before he smiled and looked at Pan.

"So, Miss Son, I see you went to Valence Private School," he spoke as he skimmed through the paper.

Pan nodded her head, she looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights.

"You are aloud to speak Miss Son," he sad with a smile, Pan smiled nervously.

"I'm just anxious to get to class, Sir" she said meekly blushing a little as she played with her thumbs, the principal smiled at her and picked up another sheet of paper.

"Here are your classes, Miss Son," he said as he handed her the class schedule.

"Thank you Sir," Pan said meekly as she blushed.

Pan took the piece of paper and pulled out a dark green folder from her bag and slipped the paper in the folder. Pan smiled as she stood up.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir," Pan said sweetly as she shook his hand.

"You are going to enjoy Satan High," he said with a smile as Pan was leaving the office.

* * *

Out in the quad, best friends Trunks and Goten were talking about a previous football game.

Trunks and Goten were both Seniors; Trunks Briefs had lavender hair, ice blue eyes, and tan skin; he was wearing a red shirt, a pair of faded blue jeans, black converse with black shoe laces, and a brown surfer choker with a sharks tooth.

Trunks was one of the popular kids and he is the leading quarterback for the Satan Apes.

His best friend Goten Son had long shaggy black hair that hit his back _**(Fo: Think of Goten's hair from the end of 'Dragon Ball Z'.)**_, black onyx eyes, and pale milky skin; he was wearing a grey thermal sweater with thumb holes on the ends of the sleeves, he wore black and red vans with black shoe laces, and grey jeans.

He was the popular class clown and he also played for the Satan Apes.

They've been friends since preschool; they've always been really close.

The two of them were out on lunch, then Goten spots a girl in a white dress.

"Hey Trunks, look at those legs," Goten said as he smacked Trunks chest.

Trunks stood up to get a better view of her.

"Where?" Trunks chuckled as he looked for Goten's target.

The girl was looking around and then down into her dark green folder.

"She must be new," Trunks said as Goten stood up next to him.

Goten felt a ping of familiarity in his head as he continued to look at the girl.

"Trunks, I think I know her," he said as titled his head to the side.

Trunks looked at him and rolled his ice blue eyes.

"No you don't Goten," Trunks said as he crossed her arms.

"I do too! Her name is Pan!" Goten exclaimed getting defensive as he glared at Trunks.

"I know how we can settle this," Trunks said with a smirk, Goten raised an eyebrow.

"How?" he asked as he squinted his eyes at his best friend, then Trunks jogged towards the girl leaving Goten behind.

Goten chuckled and shook his head as he watched Trunks approach the girl.

* * *

Pan was looking at the map of the school that the secretary had given her. She was trying to find the library, but got lost when she hit the quad.

"Where is it?" she mumbled as she looked around all baffled.

Pan was getting real frustrated with this map. She felt someone tapping on her shoulder, she twirled to see it was Trunks. Pan had a bewildered look on her face when she looked at him.

"Hi, you seem lost," Trunks said with a smile.

Pan stared at him wide eyed, she didn't have a lot of male interaction at Valence; it's new territory for her.

"Can you speak?" Trunks asked while chuckling, Pan nodded her head with a deer caught in the headlights look.

"I'm sorry, I'm new around here," Pan said as she blushed.

"I could tell," Trunks said as he chuckled as he crossed his arm over his chest.

Pan had brought the back of her hand to her mouth and started laughing lightly.

"Is it that obvious?" Pan asked smiling as she tucked her dark hair behind her ear.

"You have a really pretty smile," he flirted, Pan titled her down and blushed.

Trunks smiled and chuckled a little bit as both of their eyes met.

"My name is Trunks Briefs," he said a he extended his hand out.

"Pan," she said as she held her folder to her chest as she shook his hand.

Trunks looked over at Goten with a _'WTF'_ look.

Goten gave him goofy grin as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you by any chance know a Goten Son?" Trunks asked her, Pan smiled at him.

"I do, he's my uncle," she answered, Trunks jaw dropped; for once Goten was right.

"No way!" Trunks said in disbelief.

Pan chuckled as she griped her books. Pan didn't blame him for not believing her; Goten was rather young to have a niece. Well, that's what hands when your parents have a baby during their high school career.

"It's true," she smiled, Trunks was dumbfounded.

"Hey, Panny," Goten greeted as he walked over with his hands in his pockets.

Pan looked over with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi, Uncle Goten! How are you?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm alright. Don't call me Uncle Goten. It makes me sound old," he said smiling as he chuckled, Pan giggled and nodded her head.

"I apologize, Goten," she said sweetly as she smiled at her beloved uncle.

"How long has it been! I've haven't seen you since you left for Valence." Goten said as he hugged his niece.

"Almost 8 years," she said as they hugged each other.

Pan lived in the surban neighborhoods since she was little with her mother and father; she liked it there. She played dodge ball with the neighbor boys and when she hit 12 her and her father played basketball in the driveway. When she turned 15 years old she dropped her tomboy ways to fit in with the girls at school.

"I can't believe it's been this long! Last time I saw you, you were a little tomboy," Goten said, Trunks looked at Pan then at Goten back and forth with a dumbfounded look as they reminisce about the past.

"Look at you, you are even wearing a dress!" Goten exclaimed, Pan scratched the back of her head as she giggled nervously.

"I look weird, don't I?" Pan asked as she blushed.

"No, no! I think you look great!" he said as he took good look at her.

"I don't mean to be rude, Goten, but I really need to find this library," Pan said as she pulled the map of the school from her folder.

"Hey, how 'bout I give you a tour!" he suggested.

"I don't want to be a bother," Pan said softly.

Goten shook his head with a smile.

"No bother at all! Asides me and Trunks need a reason to get out of Calculus," Goten said smiling as he looked over at Trunks.

"Yeah, it won't be a bother," Trunks said with a smile as he put his hands in his pant pockets.

Pan looked at Trunks and Goten and giggled nervously.

"Um, alright..." she said as she placed the map back into the folder.

"Alright, lets go," Goten said as he wrapped his arm around Pan's shoulder.

The three of the started to walk towards the one of the two entrances of the school.

And Goten, Trunks, and Pan began the tour of Satan High.

* * *

After the first day of school, Pan rode the bus home and walked into her surban home.

"Mom? Dad?" Pan called out as she set her keys on the key hook.

A pale woman in her late 30's, with her black hair that she had tied in a low braid, her eyes were blue, she was wearing a pink fleece sweater, and khaki pants.

The woman came into the living room as Pan was falling back on the black giant footstool in front of a curved black sofa and dropping her bag on the hard wooden floor of her living room.

"Hello Pan," Vidal greeted sweetly as she played with her white gold wedding ring with ivy leaves engraved in the ring _**(Fo: My dream wedding ring that I always dreamed about and now I can't have it... *sigh* Stupid Ty! I hope misfortunes on you -.-)**_.

Pan tilted her head back to look at her mother.

"Hi Mom," Pan smiled as she greeted her mother.

"How was your first day?" she asked her only child as she sat in the matching reclining chair.

Pan sighed as she sat up and adjusted her white dress.

"Um, it's different from Valence," Pan said as she scratched the back of her head.

Vidal chuckled as she brought her braid over her right shoulder.

"I saw Uncle Goten today," Pan said as she picked up her bag.

"Really? How's he been?" Vidal asked as she watched her daughter pull out a folder.

"Good... He has a girlfriend named Paris Miller," Pan said as she pulled out some papers that were clipped together.

"Did you make any friends today?" Vidal asked her.

Pan stood up and walked over to her mom and handed her the thin stack of papers.

"No, not really. I need these signed from you and Dad though," she said as Vidal took the papers from her and started to read over them.

Videl looked back up at her daughter; she couldn't believe how much she had grown. It was as if it was only yesterday when she brought Pan home from the hospital.

"Okay, hunny. Your father is still at the university, he won't be back later this evening." she said as she brought her attention back to the papers and started to read them again.

Pan's father is a college professor that teaches mythology from all over the world and different time periods and her mother is an assistant District Attorney. So yeah, their pretty wealthy, even Pan just got a part time job as a waitress at a cafe in town.

"Okay Mom, I'll be in my room," Pan shouted down as she climbed the stairs.

"Alright Pan-Chan, dinner will be ready at five," Vidal said as she continued to read the papers that Pan had given her.

* * *

Meanwhile Bra Briefs was curling her long aqua blue hair getting ready for a party with Marron Chestnut and Brunch Shinhan at Dende King's house. She had tanned skin, blue eyes, and a very thin frame. She was wearing a short strapless red cocktail that was poofy at the bottom. Bra was a Junior at Satan High and she's a cheerleader. Bra is extremely intelligent and extremely beautiful, but she has a problem; she has a minor eating disorder. As Bra continued to curl her hair, she heard a light knock at the door.

"Come in!" Bra shouted as she set the curling iron on her white vanity.

Trunks opened her white door and entered her room.

Bra rolled her ice blue eyes when she saw Trunks enter her room through her mirror.

"What do you want?" she hissed as she picked up a pair of hoop earrings.

"I can't see my little sister?" Trunks said with a smirk as he plopped on her queen sized bed.

"No Trunks, you came to see money," Bra said as she turned around on her bench.

"Can I have five dollars?" he asked as he played with one of her many teddy bears.

She looked at him with shock and disgust.

"No!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

Trunks moaned as he threw his head back.

"Why not?" he whined as he threw the stuffed bear at her.

Bra caught the bear with ease and threw it over her shoulder as she glared at her older brother.

"It's gas money for Brunch's SUV!" Bra shouted at him as she walked over to her big walk-in closet.

"Can I come?" he asked as if he was a child.

He could hear Bra growl as she entered her closet.

Trunks chuckled, he really enjoyed bugging the crap out of his sister.

"You know that Marron has a thing for you. All you are going to do is sleep with one of the girls at the party and I am going to have to hear Marron cry all night about it!" Bra shouted to him as she picked up a pair of black ankle strapped stilettos.

"I didn't wanna go anyway. Did you hear about the new girl?" Trunks asked changing the subject.

"You mean your new target?" Bra said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"That offended me Bra! I'm being serious," he said.

"I'm sorry... Yea I did, I've seen her in the gym," Bra said as she sat on a cushioned bench in her closet.

"What do you think of her?" Trunks asked as he sat up.

"Nerd," Bra responded as she strapped the left strap on her ankle.

"That's not very nice," Trunks chuckled as he walked over to the closet.

"I mean, she's cute and all, but she was just sitting on the bleachers with her nerdy glasses just sitting there reading," she said as she strapped the other strap on.

"Did you know she's Goten's niece?" Trunks said with a smirk.

Bra's jaw dropped when she was standing up.

"No way!" Bra exclaimed, still in disbelief.

"It's true, she told me," he said as he crossed his arms.

"So you talked to her?" Bra asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yep! She's never been to a public school before," he said.

"What? Was she home schooled or something?" she asked as she pulled a grey tweed jacket off a hanger.

"No, she went to a private school since she was 4," he answered.

"Is she a snob?" Bra asked as she put her coat on.

"No, no. She was very sweet, shy, and polite," he said as he uncrossed his arms.

Then there was a honk outside, Bra exited her closet and picked up a red mini purse that was hanging on the door knob.

"That's my ride, got to go," she said as she walked out the room.

Trunks sighed as he watched his sister walk down the marooned colored carpet in the hallway.

He decided to call it in early and walked out of Bra's room towards his own.

* * *

Pan had gotten a shower and put her hair up in a high pony tail and was in a teal cami and blue PJ bottoms with unicorns. She was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called out, her father came into her room with a smile.

He was still in his white button up shirt, tanned fleeced vest, and his black slacks.

"Hi, Daddy," she greeted as she got under her sea foam green comforter.

"Hi Princess," he greeted as he sat on the foot of her bed.

Pan was a daddy's girl, she did everything with him; shoot hopes, played catch in the backyard, bet on sports games, worked on motorcycles with him and her grandfather, surfed, and played cards on card night with his friends. She loves her father very much and she only had one problem with him.

That is, he's over protective.

"Are you excited for Monday?" Gohan asked as he wiggled her left knee.

"I'm more nervous than excited, I'm not use to being around this many people yet," she said as she smiled meekly.

Gohan chuckled as he adjusted his glasses.

"Don't worry Pan, you'll be fine. Sweet dreams," he said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Dad, I love you" she said as she rested her head on her pillow.

Gohan smiled at his only daughter as he turned off her light as he exited her room. Gohan had informed her at dinner that they're going to have breakfast at her grandparents tomorrow, so she decided to get some sleep even though it was Friday night and she should be doing what teenagers do.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! What you think? To let you all know there are aliens, but no powers. It's kinda like it's a different country, but no lol. You'll come to understand ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Confuse them even more why don't ya...**_

_**Fo: Shut the hell up!**_

_**Taichi: Make me...**_

_**Fo: I don't make trash, I burn it!  
**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was name after the song by 'The Cure'.**_

**_Fo: FYI... I came to notice while rereading the first chapter that there was a hint of incest..._**

**_Taichi: What? Where?_**

**_Fo: When Goten spotted Pan in the quad._**

**_Taichi: Are you going to fix it?_**

**_Fo: Nope._**

**_Taichi: Didn't think so..._**


	2. Dazed And Confused

_**Fo: I love you guys, soooo much! I've took in some advice and tried to add more details to my chapters, let see how it turned out, shall we? I want to thank you chums, for the reviews ^^ Not to sound pig headed, but, it really boosted my ego ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Oh, dear God :( **_

_**Fo: What? **_

_**Taichi: Your ego... **_

_**Fo: What about it? **_

_**Taichi: Ugh... T.T **_

_**Washu: Fo, every time you get a good review on a story that you think that will fail, you tend to... **_

_**Fo: Tend to what? **_

_**Washu: I can't tell her... She's doing the puppy dog eyes, Veemon... **_

_**Veemon: It has to be done. **_

_**Fo: Hey why are you guys whispering?**_

_**Veemon: It's about your Christmas gift, Fo ^^ **_

_**Fo: DOH! **_

_**Washu: Nice job...**_

_**Veemon: I tried...**_

_**Taichi: The ego...**_

_**Duncan: Fo does not own 'Dragon Ball Z'. **_

_**Ryuk: And don't forget to review you guys. **_

_**Duncan: I was going to get to that, Ryuk -.- **_

_**Ryuk: Hehe ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Beware of her ego O.O  
**_

_**Fo: No rude reviews -.- Or I'll be on you like white on rice! **_

_**Bob: Aren't you forgetting someone? **_

_**Fo: Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry Bob! **_

_**Taichi: Beware... Of her ego O.o  
**_

_**Bob: It's okay, Fo ^^ **_

_**Fo: Doh! Hey Fans! This is Bob! Bob is from my favorite cartoon of all time! He is also one of my cast! He is from 'ReBoot' ^^ Now I'm going to introduce everyone ^^ **_

_**Taichi: Oh... Dear... God... The ego...**_

_**Fo: I don't get it /: Well, anyways! I'm Fo! The author extraordinaire ^^ I'm going to write graphic novels with my bestest best friend in the whole wide world... BANANA! Guys! Don't be jerks! Introduce yourselves! **_

_**Taichi: I'm Taichi... Or Tai. I'm from the anime 'Digimon'. I suffered the misfortune buying Fo at a pet store in 2001... She was a dog then... An annoying dog -.- **_

_**Washu: I'm Washu, from the anime and manga 'Tenchi Muyo'... One of Fo's all time favorite anime and mangas. **_

_**Veemon: I'm Veemon ^^ From the anime 'Digimon'. **_

_**Taichi: Leave... While you still can!  
**_

_**Ryuk: I'm the Shinigami, Ryuk. I am from the manga and anime 'Death Note'. **_

_**Duncan: I'm Duncan, from the cartoon, 'Total Drama Island'. **_

_**Taichi: That damn ego...  
**_

_**Bob: And I'm Bob! From the CGI cartoon 'ReBoot', Fo's all time favorite show ^^ **_

_**Fo: Now that you Readers had met the gang, it's time for you guys to indulge in some reading ^^ Enjoy bitches XD**_

**_Washu: And here are the main teenagers we have met so far!_**

**_Bob: Enjoy ^^  
_**

* * *

**Pan Son: 16 years old**

**Trunks Briefs: 18 years old **

**Goten Son: 18 years old **

**Bra Briefs: 17 years old **

**Paris Miller: 18 years old**

* * *

I Can't Stand You! 

Chapter 2: Dazed And Confused

* * *

Pan Son had woken up to the sound of her buzzing alarm clock. She couldn't make out the time, it was far to blurry for her too read it. And she decided she didn't care, she was far too comfortable to care. She pulled her heavy covers over head, hoping to muffle out the sound of her damn alarm clock.

Then she heard her door creaking open slowly, she knew it had to be her Maltese _**(Fo: That's a small cute white dog ^^ Their very cute ^.^)**_, Ila _**(Fo: That's the name of my Maltese ^^)**_.

Pan heard the joyful jingle of dog tags and then she knew for sure it had to be, Ila. The little white dog jumped up onto her bed with ease, wagging the bushy white tail at the end of her body. Ila crawled up onto hip and then down to her face. The small dog began to dig at the blanket that was covering Pan's face.

"Go away, Ila!" Pan mumbled angrily, under the heavy green blanket as she gripped the comforter tighter and tighter.

The little dog titled her head to the side and started to dig at the blanket once again. Ila then started to whimper as it continue to dig at the blanket. Pan groaned in defeat as she pulled the covers off of her upper body. Pan allowed the small dog rub up against her chest and lick her face at the same time. Pan started to giggle softly as she ran a hand through the white fur. The two of them played for a couple of minutes, before hearing a light knock at her bed room door.

"Yes?" Pan answered groggily as she continued to pet Ila.

"Pan, honey, you should get up and start getting ready, we are leaving at 9:30," said Videl as she peeked into her daughter's dim lighted room.

Pan sighed as she looked at her clock that read 7:43. Pan turned to her mother and smiled sweetly at her.

"Alrighty, Mom..." Pan said with a smile on her pale skinned face as she stretched her arms above her head.

Videl smiled at her before she closed the bedroom door. Pan let out a loud yawn as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Today was her grandfather's surprise Birthday party; she had a close relationship with her grandfather. Her grandfather ran a bike shop and sometimes on the weekends, Pan would help out at the shop. Pan and her grandfather has a very close relationship, he was her hero after all. As Pan sat up on her bed, Ila wobbled onto her lap. Pan looked down at the small canine and smiled sweetly as she patted her furry head.

"I need to get ready, Ila," she said sweetly to the little white Maltese as she scratched her white floppy ears.

The little white dog shook her body in satisfaction, before leaping off her master's lap onto the dark blue carpet. Pan stretched her legs out letting the blood circulate, before jumping off of her bed. Pan looked over at her chestnut brown dresser and had a smile curl up on her lips. She walked over to it with grace, allowing her sloppy black bed hair bounce with each step she took.

When she stopped, she gazed at the items on top of her dresser; a white lace cover that only covered the middle of the dresser and both ends hung loosely at each end of the dresser, there was also a fiesta bright orange vase with fresh orchids _**(Fo: My favorite flower and smell of all time!)**_ in it, and a photo of her and her two best friends from Valance, Ikea Skielding _**(Fo: Ikea was Pan's best friend from the fan fic of mine, 'Wolf Howling At The Moon'. And her last name is my bestest best friend's last name. Just some fun facts for you ^^)**_ and Billie Sawyer.

Ikea was a bit taller than Pan, with long curly milk chocolate brown hair, bright honey brown eyes, and an olive skin tone.

And Billie was shorter than the two of them and she had short pixie cut black hair _**(Fo: Like Halle Berry's hair ^^)**_, bright sky blue eyes, and light chocolate brown skin.

She missed Ikea and Billie dearly. They did everything together and they were so much alike. Pan let out a small sigh as she shook her head softly.

She knew that her, Billie, and Ikea would see each other again, there's always collage!

She gingerly touched the wooden handle on the drawer, before she gentle tugged on it. As the drawer opened slowly, revealing many pairs of socks, bras, cami tops, and panties, Pan smiled as she pulled out a bright pink laced bra and matching boy short panties. Pan placed them gently on top of her dresser before closing the drawer slowly with the palms of her hands. She then bent over pulling on the second drawer below it; it revealed all sorts of bottoms; like pants, skirts, caprice, and shorts. Pan pulled out a white hippie skirt with a floral thread design at the bottom. Pan placed it on the top of the dresser, along with her under garments. Pan then walked over to her closet and opened the door, revealing variety of garments. As Pan went through sliding coat hanger after coat hanger, she smiled when she saw the perfect top.

She pulled out a bright yellow _**(Fo: So cheery ^^)**_ blouse with a plunging neck line that would only show just a small amount of cleavage.

She bent down and pulled out a pair of matching yellow wedges with an open toe from her closet floor. She then walked over to her dresser and placed the top and the shoes with the rest of her outfit that was lying neatly on the top of her dresser. Pan sighed as she placed her hands on her hips as she gazed at the outfit that she had created.

So took great pride at what she had created; now the next step...

To take a nice hot shower.

* * *

Goten decided he would ride with his older brother, Gohan, to their parents. Goten decided to bring his girlfriend, Paris and his best friend, Trunks along to his father's 56rd Birthday party. He figured since Trunks seemed to be digging his niece, he thought he would play matchmaker. Only thing he worried about with Trunks was, was his hormones. Trunks had a habit letting his hormones get the best of him. It was a major character flaw. He treated Trunks like a brother, however, if he hurts Pan, Goten would surely beat him to a bloody pulp.

That's if...

Gohan doesn't beat him to it. There's something you outta know about Gohan. He is very protective over Pan.

Hell!

She is the baby of the family. Goten was driving a dark green Jeep, with Paris up front and Trunks was in the back. They weren't far from Gohan's home, but for Paris and Trunks they had no idea what's in store for them.

"Hey, Goten? Are we there yet?" Trunks whined as he fidgeted with his seat belt _**(Fo: Safety First ^^)**_.

Goten looked back at his friend with a doe eyed expression.

"Yea, just one more block, dude," Goten said calmly as he brought his attention to the road.

Then Goten took a left on a street that said '_Maple'_ and he lifted his foot off the peddle, just a little bit, so the vehicle went slower.

Goten was looking through Paris' window at the many fancy houses; he smiled when he saw a large white house, with a black roof, and a red door. It was a very charming structure; with a large front porch, a triple car garage, and a tall maroon fence, blocking the view to the backyard. There was a stoned walk way that led up to the massive black porch, with bushes giving privacy to the owner, if they chose to sit on the porch. He turned his turn signal on as he pulled up into a cemented driveway.

"This is it!" Goten exclaimed with a huge smile on his happy face, as he put the jeep in park.

Paris looked at the large house in _'awe'_, it reminded her of a doll house.

It was so charming to her; she imagined sweet and wholesome parents, three adorable kids, and a golden retriever. She was very impressed. Paris imagined herself raising a large family of her own in a home like this one some day.

"Is this where your brother lives?" Paris asked as she looked over at her boyfriend.

Goten looked over at Paris and nodded his head, before opening the door. As Goten jumped out of his jeep with ease, the first thing he heard was Ila's high pitched barking. He shook his head in annoyance as he rubbed the back of his head.

God, he hated ankle bitters...

They gave him the creeps.

Paris stepped out of the dark green jeep and looked over at Goten; he was wearing a _'Ramones'_ _**(Fo: My third favorite band in the whole wide world ^^)**_ shirt, a grey leather watch, a silver thumb ring on his right thumb, a pair of dark blue jeans that fit him kind of snug, a studded belt, an copper colored eagle belt buckle, and black converse.

Then Paris looked over at Trunks exiting out of the small jeep. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt that fit him kinda snug, with his famous surfing necklace with the shark's tooth, a pair of skinny jeans, a leather belt, black skater shoes, a silver thumb ring on each thumb, and a studded bracelet. Paris was wearing a pink sun dress that hit her knees and along with a pair of thin flip flops. Goten looked at everyone and smiled sweetly. He was really excited for introducing Paris to his parents. You see, Goten has his own place; even though it's in a trailer park. His parents thought it would be best if he went to Satan High, because, half of Gohan's life, they home schooled him. They lived in a very small town and the closet school was over 35 miles away. They didn't want Goten to be home schooled, so, they bought him a trailer, fixed it up, and helped out with the bills. Goten was happy where he lived; he enjoyed his freedom of being on his own. He would throw parties every Saturday night, it was every teenager's dream. Well, anyway, back to the story, Goten motioned everyone to follow him to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Videl was peeking from behind the heavy black drapes in her living room window, watching as the three teenagers made their way up to the door. She glanced over at her husband, who was coming down the stairs. He was wearing a maroon sweater that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a white button up shirt underneath, and a pair of blue jeans.

She noticed that he gave her the _'not-even-going-to-ask'_ look.

Videl stuck her tongue out at him in a childish manner, as she let go of the dark colored drapes. Gohan rolled his onyx black eyes as he smiled lovingly at his wife. Her childish tendencies made him love her more and more. Videl was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a brown button up shirt that fit her form perfectly. She had her hair in a low pony tail and she was wearing chocolate diamond earrings, that Gohan got for her on Christmas last year. Videl looked at the door and smirked. Gohan and Videl both came up with the idea to embarrass Goten much as possible at the party. When they heard the door bell rang, Videl looked over at her husband with a sinful grin.

Videl skipped to the door with glee, with Gohan behind shaking his head in _'oh-dear-God-what did-I-get-myself-into'_ shake.

Videl couldn't help, but, start giggling as she turn the Victorian styled brownish gold knob _**(Fo: Kinda like that antique gold color.)**_.

Videl quickly gathered her composure as she opened the heavy wooden red door. She saw Goten grinning at her with Paris hand in his; she had the greatest prank when she saw them hand in hand.

Damn, Goten was screwed when Vidal saw them holding hands.

_'Oh, Videl... You are so cruel,'_ she snickered in her head as she smiled at the two teens holding hands.

"Well, howdy there!" Videl said with glee in a very heavy Southern accent as she swung the door wide open.

Videl could hear Gohan chocking on his own saliva and she was satisfied when she saw Goten's face became redder than the reddest tomato. Goten felt his heart pounding in his chest of embarrassment as he squeezed Paris' hand. Videl knew, Goten was so easy to embarrass, and the fact he brought two guest with him made it even more richer. Videl was enjoying this, she was so glad she had called Chi-Chi and Goku this morning, to join in on her and Gohan's plot to embarrass the crap out of Goten. Oh, they are going to have so much fun at this party. Poor Goten will probably never show his face in public after they're done with him.

"Come on in!" she exclaimed with a goofy smile on her face, still in her fake Southern accent.

Goten stared at her with a bit of fear in his dark eyes, he never felt so unease around his family before. Usually, he's felt the most comfortable when he's around his family.

But, not right not!

Videl was acting nuts. Videl placed her hands on her hips as she hocked up a bunch off snot into her mouth and spitted into a water bottle that she was holding. She frowned a little bit at the three teens as she twisted the little white cap back on the plastic bottle.

"Ain't you gonna come in?" Videl said in an angry tone as she glared at the three teens.

Videl was enjoying herself. This prank was going better than she thought it would be. She noted that Goten looked like he was going to vomit.

Videl was going to milk this bitching of a prank!

The three teens hesitantly walked through the threshold of the massive house and they weren't sure if it was a good idea.

Videl looked over at Gohan, who had settled on the couch and was reading _'Where The Wild Things Are'_ _**(Fo: Teehe! My all time favorite story book as a kid ^^)**_; she mentally blew him a kiss for actually going through with their _'Embarrass Goten Gate '09'_ _**(Fo: Haha! I'm so clever! Go me ^^)**_.

"Gohan!" she called out to him with a loud squeak in her voice, Gohan looked over at his wife and smiled at her, revealing false yellow nasty looking red neck teeth in his mouth.

"Yes, Apple Pie?" he answered in a Southern accent as he stood up, still holding _'Where The Wild Things Are'_.

"What are you reading?" she said in squeaks with her Southern accent, as the three teens walked over to the stairs.

Gohan gave her a confused look, when suddenly it was as if a light bulb flicked on above his head. Gohan looked at the cover of the book in his hand and started to scratch the side of his head with his index finger.

"You know, Sugar Lips... I don't have the foggiest idea..." he said with a confused tone in his Southern accent, as he looked up at her smiling with the false hillbilly teeth in his mouth.

Gohan was loving this, he just can't wait to do the same thing to Pan, when she brings friends over. He could couldn't even imagine the face that Pan would make when the do it to her. Gohan couldn't wait till his parents joined in on all of the fun.

"Then why are you reading it? You were suppose to skin that opossum for our pa's _**(Fo: I crack myself up XD)**_ Birthday dinner," Videl said with a scolding frown as she placed the water bottle on the table in front of the window, that had a white laced table cover, a few baby pictures of Pan, a picture of Ila, Goten's 2nd grade school picture, a military photo of Goku's father Bradock, a small black vase with cat tails set in it, and a medium sized black clay bowl that held their keys and loose change.

"Okay, seriously you two! Are you guys drunk?" Goten said as he glared at the two with his arms crossed.

Videl and Gohan looked at each other and then at Goten, with the goofiest smiles. After he saw Gohan and Videl's faces, Goten could have smacked himself; he just added fuel to the fire. Gohan grinned and looked over at the back of the house, as if something of great importance was back there.

"We will be after that Moonshine _**(Fo: Crazy stuff... Can't even tell you guys O.o)**_ is done," Gohan said looking back at his younger brother, still with his fake Southern accent as he sat the children's book onto the sofa.

Paris and Trunks looked at each other with a _'WTF'_ look on their faces, not sure what to say or think about the situation.

Goten grumbled as he hung his head down, he had no idea why his older brother and sister in-law were acting like this. Goten let out a sigh and noticed two life forms were missing; the dog and Pan. He looked over at his brother and blinked.

"Hey Bro, where's Panny?" Goten asked as he wrapped an arm around Paris' bare shoulder, allowing his thumb softly rub her sun kissed skin.

Videl and Gohan's eyes widened in shock, they forgot to tell their daughter about the _'Embarrass Goten Gate '09'_.

Gohan scratched the back of his head as he looked his younger brother with a goofy grin. Goten felt his stomach turn; he realized he had added more fuel to the fire.

"Well, Little Panny should be up in her room! Why don't you and your friend here go get her. Videl and I would love to flap our jaws with your pretty city girl girlfriend of yours," Gohan said still with his fake Southern accent.

Goten really didn't like the idea of his lunatic brother and sister in-law, alone with his new girlfriend. It did not sit well with him, one bit.

However, Trunks really liked that idea, he knew that his friend was on the edge to say _'no'_; then Trunks placed a hand on Goten's shoulder.

Goten looked over his shoulder at his best friend with a grimace look of embarrassment. Trunks smiled at Goten, letting him know that Paris will be fine. Goten sighed in defeat and looked over at his brother with an unsure smile planted on his lips.

"Alright... Just promise me you don't do anything that will weird out my girlfriend, okay?" Goten said with his voice cracking up as he placed his hands together in a pleading way.

Goten felt his cheeks burning red; he really didn't want to leave Paris with this two _'hillbillys'_.

Paris took her hand in his, drawing his attention; she noticed the look of embarrassment written all over his face. She smiled sweetly at him, as she brought her free hand to his red cheeks and started to caress it softly in the palm of her hand. Goten stared into her beautiful navy blue eyes with joy; he was so happy that he's dating Paris Miller, she was amazing; she was head of the volley ball and swim team.

Like his father and his older brother; he too was attracted to athletic women with a lot of spunk.

Like his mother, Chi Chi _**(Fo: I see Chi Chi more like Roseanne Barr from the show 'Roseanne', as I type. So, I'm tweaking Chi Chi and combing her original personality with Roseanne's. Fun? ^^)**_ was the bad girl in her school; wrecking havoc at school dances, making pranks, and going to concerts with her beatnik friends.

Chi Chi's two passions were track and cooking; and Goku fell in love with her rebellious attitude and her cooking.

Now, his sister in-law's Videl's father Hercule Satan created the _'Satan Fighting Dojo'_ or also known as _'SFD'_; when Gohan first met Videl during his Senior and first year of high school at Satan High; Videl had this attitude that you just didn't want to mess with.

She was a bad ass.

Videl was one of the trainers at the _'SFD'_ and she was a cheerleader, a soccer player, a basketball player, and she was a boxer.

When Gohan started to go to the _'SFD'_, they would spar for hours and eventually they began dating and soon fell in love.

And now here is Goten with Paris!

The two of them had been only dating for about a week and a half starting at the end of their summer break. Goten smiled at Paris and leaned forward giving her a small tender kiss on her forehead.

"Awwwwww!" Videl cooed as she stared at the two in a dreamy way.

Goten glared at Videl as he wrapped his arms around Paris protectively.

"Knock it off, Videl!" Goten whined as he stared at his giggling sister in-law.

"What in blue blazes are you talking about? I ain't doing anything," Videl said with her fake accent as she smirked at Goten.

Goten rolled his dark onyx eyes as he motioned Trunks to follow him up the light tan carpeted steps.

* * *

Pan had exited her bathroom that was connected to her bed room; she was clinging onto her hot pink bath towel as she made her way to her bed with the cloths she had layed out, nice and neatly. Ila was slumbering on her bed, letting out almost unnoticeably tiny snores. Pan giggled softly as she picked up her panties. Pan managed to slide them on with ease, with her towel still wrapped around her. Pan let a out a soft sigh as she pulled her towel from her body, allowing the tid bit cold room temperature breeze against her ivory skin. She loved that feeling of getting out of the shower; that clean feeling, her damp hair touching her milky white skin, and the cool breeze touching her sensitive areas. Pan then picked up her bra, but, before she could even put it on, she felt a huge gust of wind hitting her bare back.

At first she had no idea where the wind could even be coming from, but, then it hit her like an oncoming train...

Someone opened her bed room door and she was naked!

Panic arose throughout her body as she felt her skin burn with embarrassment. Without thinking, Pan turned around and saw her uncle and her uncle's best friend with their jaws almost hitting the floor. Pan never been this humiliated that she couldn't even move, and they too didn't know how to react. But, Trunks did, he took full advantage of the whole situation, he figured that Goten's brain was on total shut down.

Trunks stared at Pan's small perky breast, they weren't the size he was usually attracted to, but, hey...

They were nice!

His eyes then drifted to her stomach; it was flat and toned, he licked the bottom of his upper teeth. Trunks' eyes soon went further down to her hips and thighs; they too were toned, she had the body of a dancer, with that feminine curve of her hips that the guys went for. He felt his pants getting tighter as he eye googled Pan's body. Her skin looked so soft and firm, not a single imperfection was on her milk white skin. Then Pan let out a bone shattering shriek as she covered her naked breast with her arms. The scream she let out, was so bone chilling, that it could make all of your hair on your body stand up. She was mortified that her uncle had seen her naked, along with a stranger**. **

**"GET OUT!"** she screamed at the top of her lungs as she picked up a shoe that she had placed on her bed.

Goten was brought back to reality when he felt his whole body burned.

"I'm am so sorry, Pan!" Goten exclaimed as he hurried out of her bed room, leaving Trunks there to gawk at her.

Pan saw that Trunks was still standing there and she felt so humiliated. All she wanted to do was to break down and cry. Pan gripped the yellow wedge that was in her hand and chucked it at Trunks. Hitting him square in the forehead.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! Whatcha guys think? **_

_**Bob: I really liked it, Fo ^^ **_

_**Taichi: O.o**_

_** Bob: Let me tell you this, it is a honor to be working with such a beautiful and talented young woman, like you, Fo. **_

_**Taichi: WHAT THE FUCK? **_

_**Duncan: Great... She hired an ass kisser -.- **_

_**Bob: It's true! She is the most delicate flower I have ever seen :)**_

_**Washu: More like a cactus...**_

_**Bob: You take my breath away, Fo ;D **_

_**Fo: Bob, I love the flattery, but, can't you see I am in the middle of a 'LEFT 4 DEAD 2' CAMPAIGN? **_

_**Bob: o.o **_

_**Veemon: Rule number one with, Fo... Never bother her, while she's playing a video game... That's how you get a cast on your arm. **_

_**Bob: What did I get myself into...**_

_**Taichi: My exact words, when I bought the little bitch 8 years ago...**_

_**Fo: SHUT IT! **_

_**Bob, Duncan, Taichi, Veemon, and Washu: EEEEP! **_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Led Zeppelin'. **_

_**Fo: I FUCKING LOVE THAT BAND! DIE ZOMBIES! HAHAHAHAHAH!**_


	3. Dammit

**_Fo: Hey again adoring readers ^^_**

**_Taichi: They hate you..._**

**_Fo: No they don't you dick -.- _**

**_Veemon: Man o' man, do you two ever quit?_**

**_Taichi: No we don't Veemon, no we don't._**

**_Veemon: You need to..._**

**_Fo: Well! My readers I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.. Busy, busy ^^ I got some news ^^ I'm working on an 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender' fic. It starts 3 years after the events from the series. There is an Air Bender named Sakura and she is Zuko's love interest. And she's kinda a bad guy along with an Earth Bender named Benji (He likes to kill and stare at butts), a Water Bender named Ziyi (She's a nut case), and a Fire Bender named Ryuk (He's the leader). It'll be fun, fun, fun ^^ Plus there are two swords that when combined can make the holder an Avatar! Pretty neat, eh ^^_**

**_Taichi: Not really..._**

**_Fo: Bite me Tai -.-_**

**_Veemon: Will the rest of the gang be in there?_**

**_Fo: Of course silly! Oh, the four Benders I have mentioned all sacrificed something to remain immortal._**

**_Washu: Fo does not own 'Dragonball Z'. Please enjoy..._**

**_Bob: Don't forget to review!_**

**_Fo: And no flames! If there's a flame... So help me God... I will kill you in your sleep -.- Naw! I'm just playing ^^ For realz though, no flames._**

* * *

**Pan Son: 16 years old **

**Trunks Briefs: 18 years old **

**Goten Son: 18 years old **

**Bra Briefs: 17 years old **

**Paris Miller: 18 years old**

**Marron Chestnut: 17 years old**

* * *

I Can't Stand You! 

Chapter 3: Dammit

* * *

Pan could not believe that she was walked in on while getting dressed. She was so embarrassed and wanted to kill her uncle and his best friend. It was almost like a nightmare for her. She was so angry that she could fry an egg on her forehead. She wanted to destroy Goten and Trunks with every fiber of her being. She was not looking forward to spending time with Trunks at her grandfather's Birthday party at all. Her plan was to avoid him much as possible. However, if she was to run into him at the party, her plan was to act like he wasn't even there. As Pan looked out the window of her father's car she noticed that Goten and the others were behind them. Pan glared daggers at them and brought her attention to her book that laid lazily on her lap. Pan sighed as she picked the book up; she loves to read.

She decided to forget what happened in her bedroom by burying her nose in _'The Great Gatsby'_.

Then she felt her cell phone start to vibrate next to her leg.

Pan sighed as she picked up her light purple _Blackberry_ and glared daggers at the name on her phone.

It was her uncle Goten; Pan put the phone to her ear as she answered it.

"What Goten?" she said harshly into her phone.

There was a short pause before Pan could hear an answer.

_"This isn't Goten,"_ said the voice of Trunks.

Pan growled she was still pissed at him for walking in on her half naked in her room.

"What do you want?" she said coldly; she honestly didn't want to talk to him.

Trunks could tell that she was still pissed at him.

_"You still pissed at me?"_ he asked in a sweet voice.

Pan rolled her dark colored eyes; of course she was still pissed at him.

"Um... Yes!" she said harshly as she hung up the phone.

* * *

In the jeep with Goten, Paris, and Trunks; the lavender haired jock was shocked that Pan hung up on him. He never had a girl hung up on him before. Paris saw that his jaw was nearly hitting the floor.

"You should have apologized Trunks," Paris said as she watched the trees go by in the passenger seat.

"I'm not apologizing to her!" he snapped at her.

Goten sighed; he knew how Pan and Trunks are when their upset. They can hold a grudge till the end of time.

"Trunks I think you should apologize to my niece. I am going to apologize after we get to my parents," Goten said as he kept his eyes on the road.

Trunks let out a _'heh'_ as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and decided to add Pan's number to his contacts.

"Alright don't then, it'll save Pan from a huge mistake in the future," Paris mumbled.

However Trunks heard what she had said and it offended him.

"You got something to say Paris?" Trunks snapped at her.

Paris started laughing at what he said.

"You treat women like sex toys Trunks. It's no wonder you're still single," she said as she turned to look at him.

Trunks glared at Paris; he wanted to prove her wrong.

"I bet I can ask Pan out to dinner and she'll say _'yes'_!" he said with a smug smile on his face.

Paris started laughing; she had a feeling he would fail miserably.

"Alright... You're on," she said with a smirk on her face.

"This is going to be easy," Trunks said with a smirk on his face.

Goten smiled to himself; he knew Trunks is going to be in for a treat.

* * *

As Gohan pulled up to a huge ranch house; Gohan smiled when he saw his mother waving to them. Chi Chi looked amazing for her age with few wrinkles and long wavy black hair. She was wearing a tight green sweater with a denim skirt that went past her knees and a pair of cowboy boots. As Gohan parked in the gravel he saw his mother walking towards them with a huge smile planted on her face. She was so excited to see them as she rushed to give her eldest son a hug.

"Gohan!" she exclaimed as she squeezed him into a hug.

Gohan smiled as he returned the embrace.

"Hi Mom," Gohan greeted as he got a good look at his mother.

"How are you Gohan?" Chi Chi asked as she stared at her son.

"I'm well," he answered with a sweet grin.

Chi Chi looked over at Videl and Pan with the same loving and warm smile that she gave Gohan.

"How are my two favorite ladies doing?" Chi Chi asked as she hugged the two.

"I'm great Chi Chi. We nailed Goten good at the house," Videl said as she chuckled a little bit.

"Perfect! So he's pretty much horrified already?" Chi Chi asked with a playful smirk.

Videl shook her head with an evil smile on her face. Chi Chi then looked over at her only grandchild with a huge grin.

"How are you Panny?" Chi Chi asked her.

Pan smiled at her grandmother; she enjoyed Chi Chi's company. Most of all Pan loved her cooking. Chi Chi was the best cook in the whole wide flipping world to Pan. Chi Chi knew all her favorite foods. It would be nice to have her grandmother's cooking again.

"I'm doing real good Grandma," Pan answered sweetly as she hugged her.

Soon they heard the bass of Goten's jeep and Chi Chi smiled sweetly. As Chi Chi, Gohan, Pan, and Videl watched Goten pull in they noticed that Paris and Trunks were arguing.

"Oh my Is that Bluma's son?" Chi Chi asked; she was amazed how much he looks like his father.

It was eerie how much Trunks looks like his father. He was a spitting image of Vegeta.

"Yea Mom, I was just as shocked as you were. I never met any of her children before and I was amazed to see how much he looks like Vegeta," Gohan said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Chi Chi sighed; she was sad that Bluma or Vegeta couldn't make it to Goku's Birthday party. Chi Chi knew that Goku would have loved them to be here. As Goten, Paris, and Trunks got out of the jeep they saw Chi Chi walking up to them.

"There's my precious gift from above! Give Mama a kiss pumpkin!" Chi Chi said in a heavy Southern accent.

Goten wanted to commit suicide; he was sure Trunks would open his mouth at school.

"Now lets all go in. Pa's waiting to see ya sugar!" Chi Chi said with a squeak in her fake Southern accent.

As they entered the ranch house; in there was Goku's friends from high school Yamcha and his best friend Krillen; along with Krillen's wife Eighteen and their daughter Marron. Also there were long time friends Master Roshi and Piccolo. Pan sighed in disappointment; she was looking forward to see her great uncle Raditz. She hasn't seen him since she was 8 years old; Pan was very fond of him. She loved his stories about all the different places he visited and he always use to bring her a souvenir. Pan sighed again as she walked up stairs where her childhood bedroom is when she would stay the night with her grandparents. As she walked in, she was a little shock when the room didn't change over the years. Pan smiled as she walked over to a princess styled queen sized bed with a soft pink canopy. Pan plopped on the bed as she picked up a stuffed blue lion. She didn't even noticed that Trunks followed her to the bedroom; he smirked when he saw her cuddling the blue lion.

"Wanna cuddle with me instead?" he asked with a smirk.

Pan's heart nearly leaped out of her throat when she saw Trunks leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. She wasn't buying his womanizing act.

"What are you doing in here Trunks?" she hissed at him as she sat the lion to the side.

Trunks smirked even more as he shut the door. Pan glared at him as she stood up; she wanted to go back down stairs. As she was walking to the door she saw that Trunks was blocking her way out.

"Let me out Trunks," she demanded as she crossed her arms.

Trunks sighed as he pulled her close to him; Pan looked at him with a _'wtf'_ look.

"I know you like me," he purred into her ear.

Pan's eyes widened as she tried to pull away.

"Do you have brain damage! I know your reputation at school is! You are so not my type!" Pan said as she started chuckling.

Trunks felt a little insulted at what she said, but he was not going to let Paris when the bet.

"Oh come on, you'll like me when you get to know me," he whispered seductively her ear.

Pan laughed even more; she had to admit this was enjoyable watching him fail.

"No... I mean you really are not my type Trunks," she said as she pulled back to look at him.

Trunks still wasn't about to give up; he will prove Paris wrong.

"Are you into bad boys? I can be a bad boy if you let me," he said as he started to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

This made Pan burst into a fit of laughter; this was starting to piss him off. Trunks pulled away he was about to lose his temper as Pan continued laughing.

"Tell me what you want Panny," he purred eagerly as he laid her on the bed.

Trunks got on top of her and tried to kiss her lips. Pan grinned as she pulled away; she found this all too amusing.

"You're not smart enough for me," she answered as she crawled out from under him.

Trunks stared at her as if she was calling him a moron. He felt himself losing his temper.

"Are you telling me that I'm _stupid_?" he said as he stared at her in shock.

Pan looked at him with a smug smile as she ran a hand through her dark locks.

"You hit the nail on the head," she said as she adjusted her cloths.

Trunks stood up in front of her; he was royally pissed now.

"Are you a rug muncher or something?" he snapped at her. Pan gasped at his words; she was totally offended.

"Oh, where's your big tough words at Pan?" Trunks teased her.

Pan gave him the look of death as he teased her. She didn't like to be teased; she loved having that control. With him teasing her she felt herself losing that control.

"If you're so smart get a STD check up!" she snapped back at him.

Trunks started laughing at her come back. It was the weakest come back he ever heard is his life.

"Is that the best you got sweetheart?" he teased as he continued laughing at her.

Pan glared at him; she knew what would make him cry.

"No, but this is!" she said as she threw her knee into his groin as hard as she can.

Trunks went to the ground holding his junk as he watched Pan storm out the bedroom. Pan felt good kneeing him in the nads. She felt super victorious as she walked down the hall. She smirked to herself as she remembered Trunks falling to his knees in agony. She would put that on repeat in her mind forever.

What Pan didn't know is that she help start the war between nerd and jock...

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: End! Sorry if it was shorter than the last two chapters. I'm fighting major writers block with this one. _**

**_Taichi: Excuses..._**

**_Fo: SHUT THE HELL UP TAI!_**

**_Taichi: Temper, Temper..._**

**_Fo: Grr... Go play in traffic! Okay, back to my readers; I will post as soon as possible- _**

**_Washu: Fo: Don't forget about your second newest fan fic! _**

**_Fo: Oh yeah! It's for 'Soul Calibur'; one of my favorite video games of all time! It's fuc- _**

**_Duncan: You're rambling sweetheart..._**

**_Fo: Why is everyone interrupting me all of sudden! _**

**_Veemon: FO! _**

**_Fo: Alright, alright... Anyway! It takes place after the fourth game. The shards of Soul Edge end up out West out in the New World (Today known as North America). There you'll meet a Native American named Raina who is after Soul Edge to fight off an enemy tribe- _**

**_Navi: Will there *bounce* be *bounce romance? _**

**_Fo: -.- Yes, Navi there will be romance..._**

**_Bob: With who? I'm curious..._**

**_Duncan: Douche Bag..._**

**_Fo: *sigh* Hilde and Mitsurugi... Weird combo I know... Maxi and Raina... That will be it for now. Well... I'll see you in the fourth chapter ^^ _**

**_Bob: While you guys are waiting for the next chapter; read 'Wolf Howling At The Moon'! It's a Pan and Trunks fic set in Future Trunks' timeline :D _**

**_Fo: -.- _**

**_Bob: Why you looking at me like that Fo? _**

**_Fo: I am so sick of guys interrupting me! _**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Blink 182'._**

**_Fo: QUIT INTERRUPTING ME DAMMIT!_**

**_Taichi: PMS!_**

**_Fo: It's not PMS!_**

**_Taichi: Yes it is._**

**_Fo: NO IT'S NOT DAMMIT!_**


End file.
